


Air Catcher.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is actually pretty cute, i cant stop writing joshler, its become a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh closed his eyes as he feels the wind ruffle his pink hair. He breathed in and out, continuously for what felt like eternity. He opened his eyes again, staring at the night sky. It was absolutely breath-taking. A million little lights, that seemingly were never there before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Catcher.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transcult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcult/gifts).



Josh closed his eyes as he feels the wind ruffle his pink hair. He breathed in and out, continuously for what felt like eternity. He opened his eyes again, staring at the night sky. It was absolutely breath-taking. A million little lights, that seemingly were never there before. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. He loved it so much. He turned around to see stars on the other side of the sky when he noticed a small figure, bathed in the moonlight. 

The figure was looking at the sky as well and was on the building nearest to Josh's. The figure looked all alone and was slightly shivering from what Josh could see. At least that's what he thinks he saw. In either case, Josh decided to go join the small figure. 

He walked to the other side of the building and looked around until he saw the gleam of the ladder. He walked towards it and climbed down, the cold metal chilling his fingers but he couldn't care less. He got to the last ring than jumped the remaining two or three feet. His feet hit the pavement, a dull smack resonating the dark alley. He turned and looked at the building parallel to uim, searching for a matching ladder.He found it a little close to the entrance to the alley, above the garbage bin. He climbed the bin then ascended the ladder.

He reached the top of the building and hoisted himself up. To his relief, the small figure was still there. He began approaching the figure and stood next to it. At this proximity, he saw the soft features of the person next to him and that he was a few inches shorter than him. He turned toward the stars and they stared at the stars until the smaller boy turned to Josh. 

'The stars look nice.' the boy said. He had a slightly high voice that was soothing and very quiet. He wore an thin, oversized sweater and black jeans. He shivered as he stood next to Josh. 

'Yeah, they're really pretty, too.' Josh said, looking down at the smaller boy. 

'I'm Josh,' he said, sticking his hand out. The boy brought up a shaking hand and shook his hand. His hand was smaller than Josh's as well.

'I'm Tyler.'

\------

The late night meetings grew to be a regular occurence in the boys' lives. Josh learned that Tyler was still in high school and was 17. Tyler learned that Josh was working to catch up with student loans and that Tyler shouldn't take student loans, no matter what. Tyler took Josh's advice. And they sat together, looking up at the stars. Tyler shivering, Josh thinking.

\------

The next time they meet, Josh brings Tyler a white winter jacket. Tyler gives him a soft shaky smile and slips on the jacket. There is no shaking that night.

\------

Josh finally asks Tyler why he was on the building the first night they met. He had never seen Tyler before. Tyler lookef at him, eyes sad and tired. 

"Because I was weak."

-

Tyler doesn't show up for the next week. Josh stays on the ledge, losing hope every passing day.

-

Nobody is on the ledge two weeks later.

-

Josh returns to the ledge. Doubtful but he decided if Tyler wasn't there, it was time to just cut the ties.  
When he arrived he saw the familiar white winter coat he had given Tyler and a small note written in blank ink that read:

'I'm sorry I'm not strong enough.'Josh sits down next to the coat and it seems there aren't as many stars out.

\------

Josh comes and sees a familiar huddled form on the ledge. He hurried there and sees Tyler, tucked into himself, asleep it seems. Josh approaches the tiny figure. Tyler had on a thin hoodie that was frayed at the ends, threads hanging. Josh picks up Tyler and carried him away from the edge. He gently dropped Tyler and took of his own jacket and draped it over Tyler like a blanket. He sat next to the small boy, gazing at the tiny form lovingly. He lied down next to him, hands behind his head, and looked up at the sky.

Josh felt himself slowly dozing off into a sleep spell when a small, bony body huddled in close to him. Josh opened his eyes and saw Tyler huddled up into his side, face buried into his neck and hands balled up in the fabric of Josh's shirt. 

And for the first time in a while, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> im stuck in joshler hell and i cant escape
> 
> im not exactly complaining though.
> 
> i might continue this, i'll see.


End file.
